


Five times Monroe was in heat and one time he wasn’t.

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don’t forget your underwear, F/F, F/M, Good Boy, Hate Sex, M/M, Monroe in heat, Multi, Pheromones, Renard likes good boys, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: When Monroe’s in heat, everyone is hot for him. Some people are even hot for him every day of the year.Playing freely with this heat deal for the sake of fun and smut.





	Five times Monroe was in heat and one time he wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> Captain Sean Renard likes world domination, and giving belly rubs to good blutbaden.

“Who’s a good boy?”

Monroe looked over his shoulder to glare at Renard who was busy fucking him thoroughly, his iron grip on his hips keeping him in place. The blutbad didn’t answer Renard’s question and instead rolled his deep red eyes, even as the taller man’s cock was wrecking his over sensitive body. 

Displeased by such arrogance, Renard grabbed Monroe by his neck and lifted him up on his knees, before hissing into his ear, low and menacing. 

“Who’s a good boy, Monroe?”

Every damn year it happened. Monroe knew very well that Renard had a soft spot for blutbaden and every time Monroe went in heat, Renard would come up with some sketchy excuse to lure him to wherever the hell he was living at the time.

Monroe knew very well it was a lie, every single time. It was especially obvious this year. Renard had asked Monroe over to repair a grandfather clock and the blutbad knew the shady captain didn’t have one. There wasn’t even a clock mounted on his walls. Only pretentious art. Really, was there something even remotely good about this guy?

Despite his dislike of the zauberbiest, Monroe found himself pretending to buy it every time because let’s face it, when he was in heat, he needed the action. He wasn’t going to let a Grimmlet have him and even though something had kinda sorta happened with Hank once, it had been a one time thing and no blutbad was ever going to lie down on their belly for a human anyway. Even a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. 

Renard was the only option. The tall, well hung, unnaturally strong option able to give Monroe one of the thing he needed when he was in heat, which was violent, sweaty sex between Renard’s expensive designer sheets.

So there he was, on his knees, trying to look dignified, while the captain of Portland PD was pounding into his ass and asking him who in the name of god was a good boy while squeezing his throat.

“Bite me Sean.”

“Wrong answer.”

Renard shoved Monroe’s upper body back down on the bed and pressed the side of his face against the pillow as he pulled away just so he was almost completely out of the blutbad who whimpered like a wounded animal.

“Monroe, tell me, who deserves to be taken like a good boy?” Renard said with his lips pressed against Monroe’s sweat covered cheekbone.

“Me. I— I do deserve— ”, Monroe replied, his voice a low whisper, as he tried to press himself back against Renard, to get that stiff, throbbing cock back inside of him. 

“You do? You’re my good boy?”

“Yes, yes I’m your good boy, please just finish me.”

“God you’re so easy,” Renard laughed as he flipped Monroe over on his back, with an ease that upset the lanky blutbad. He didn’t care too much about feeling so vulnerable, exposed to Renard’s hungry eyes. Monroe merely narrowed his eyes at the zauberbiest, unflinching, not wanting to look away and therefor grant him another victory. 

Renard rearranged his position between Monroe’s long legs and entered him slowly. The blutbad blinked lazily, allowing pleasure to invade him once again. “Stop messing around Sean. I’m close.”

“I know.” Renard maneuvered one of Monroe’s legs over his broad shoulder and then placed his hand flat on Monroe’s stomach, rubbing him in slow circles. The gesture undid Monroe, rendered him both infuriated and craving for more of that friction. 

“You bastard...” Monroe said through his breath, his back arching to meet the touch. 

“You’ve been such a good boy Monroe, you desserve a nice belly rub.” Renard lied down to kiss Monroe, spreading him further in the process and fucking deeper into his feverish body. His hand didn’t stop rubbing Monroe’s stomach slowly, a gesture that spoke to nothing but his damn lupine instincts, making him want to beg for more and to just give himself to Renard entirely. “Yes...”

“You like it huh?” He started fucking harder into Monroe, keeping a slow, deliberate rhythm but hitting his prostate every single time as he kept giving the blutbad a nice belly rub that was turning him into jelly, making him mumble nasty things against the zauberbiest’s open lips. 

“Yes. Yes fuck yes. Come on, fuck me faster please. I’m all yours, I’m such a good boy, I’ll let you come in my mouth, whatever you want. You can do anything you want to me.” Monroe’s voice trailed into a low, animalistic growl of pleasure that mixed with Renard’s ragged breath. 

“Since you’re showing it to me so willingly, I’ll come all over you belly.” Renard said before he braced himself on one elbow and proceeded to finish Monroe, pounding him with abandon as he kept a hand pressed to his stomach. That did it. The blutbad woged and roared as he came all over himself and Renard without having to touch his stiff cock. That sight was all Renard needed to be pushed over the edge. His cock spurted once all over Monroe’s ass as he pulled out of him and then again and again onto his stomach as he fucked into his wrist, staring into intense red depth that burnt all the way through his battered soul. Renard liked a bit of drama to go with sex. 

The magic went on for another minute as Renard rubbed his cum into the skin of Monroe’s heaving stomach, marking him, desire still running through their veins like electricity. 

“Blutbaden are just so nasty.” Renard said before flashing Monroe a smug half smile. It broke the spell that hormones had put on the blutbad and he sat up, feeling a little icky. 

“Okay, I need you use your bathroom before I go.” Monroe winced as he untangled himself from Renard and padded carefully to the en suite bathroom, his back feeling more than a little stiff. 

“Monroe?”

“Yep?”

“Don’t drink from the toilet.”

The blutbad stared blankly at Renard, wondering for a second if he really just had heard the captain crack a joke “Screw you, Sean”, he mumbled before going to wash himself quickly and coming to the bedroom to retrieve his clothes. To be fair he could have used a tall drink of water. 

He put his pants and shirt back on, not bothering buttoning it all the way up or tucking it in and doing his best to ignore Renard who was lounging between his silk sheets, looking like the picture of satisfaction itself as he watched Monroe’s every move. Monroe gestured lazily in lieu of a good bye and walked out of the bedroom before Renard jumped out of bed and caught up with him. 

“Monroe wait, you forgot something.”

He turned to face a -glorious- fully naked Renard and then lowered his eyes to look at the abused piece of garnement Renard was holding. He grabbed his boxers and narrowed his eyes at the zauberbiest as he stuffed it in his pants pocket. 

“Thanks”, he said, obviously not fully meaning it. 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be looking forward to next year.”

“Yeah whatever. Have fun... plotting total domination of Oregon or something. Toodles.”

Monroe turned his back and left, dragging his feet. He wasn’t feeling so great about himself and the idea of coming home to his wife with his hair looking like a hot mess, his clothes all rumpled up and his underwear bunched in his pocket. She would sure make fun of him and tell him what a bad, bad boy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
